The Fashion of Sandcest
by YukiNoSamurai
Summary: 10 Fics wrote for an LJ 10Fashion fic challenge. Involving Fashion, Romance, and of course that good ole Sandcest. Rated M for Lemons in select chapters.
1. Strippers Best

**Strippers Best**

* * *

**Pairing: **Gaara x Temari x Kankuro

**Theme:** #01 Denim and Leather

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. That right belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Warning:** Incest, Suggestive material. If you do not like this paring(s). You have been warned. No flames.

**A/N: **These stories were written for the LJ Fashion10 Fic Challenge. 10 fics involving fashion and the Sand siblings, and of course some romance here and there. I'm aware they may possibly be kind of suck-ish. I apologize, but let me know what you think. I took this challenge because I wanted to experiment with prompts, and I'm a Sandcest fan of course.

**R & R! Please!**

* * *

"Do you seriously have to wear that all the time?" A blonde haired girl, asked the boy in front of her. Temari placed her hands on her hips and gazed at her younger brother waiting for a response. "It's...necessary." Gaara replied looking up at her with pale blue orbs. Temari gazed down in disgust at the deep red coat, with what seemed to be an armor vest over it. To top it off he decided to adorn the Kazekage cloak today. "Just because you're Kazekage Gaara, doesn't mean you have to wear the same old outfit all the time." Temari rolled her eyes. "The color looks good on you cause it matches your hair, but that's about it." Temari complimented-well more like gave him constructive criticism.

Kankuro was sitting far away from the two, almost in the corner of the room. /not minding all of the sofas and chairs he sat on the floor. There was a snicker from his general vicinity, which caused Temari to glare at him. Kankuro jumped slightly when he noticed he had gotten caught, and attempted to look away pretending he hadn't uttered a sound. "And what are you laughing at? Your outfit is even more atrocious." Temari said, now starting to lash on her other sibling. "Hey!" Kankuro said defensively. "It's not like I care anyway." The brown haired boy crossed his arms.

"...You don't care what I think?" Temari asked, pulling her brother into a guilt trip. "No, that's not it either!" Kankuro exclaimed. "You're just trying to make me feel bad now, Tem." Temari had to supress a smirk, so it wouldn't surface. "You're the one making me feel bad." The girl countered, a not so happy look on her face. Kankuro was getting very agitated at the moment. He came to a conclusion that silence might be his best option.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Gaara asked, leaning back in his chair. "Heh." Temari let out a chuckle. "I don't like the sound of that..." Kankuro commented. "Just shut up." Temari snapped. Kankuro sighed, "You haven't changed." He muttered. "She's being struck with a feminine touch at the moment." Gaara said, it was a wonder how he could stay quiet through the majority of this. "Yeah, but her personality is still the same old Temari." Kankuro scoffed. Temari twitched holding in her comments to herself. "Anyway, Gaara." She turned back to her red haired brother. "I'm suggesting a makeover."

There was silence in the room and a very confused look dawned each of the Sabaku males. Temari smiled, and that smile soon turned into a smirk. "A what?" Both Gaara and Kankuro uttered in unison. "Just follow me and see." Temari said, heading out of the door of Gaara's office. Kankuro and Gaara exchanged a glance before slowly getting up to follow their sister. "Come on." Temari said getting impatient that they were taking their time. "Alright." Kankuro responded, rubbing the back of his head.

The two found Temari down the hall, waiting against a door. When they approached her she nudged the door open for them to see. "Your room?" Kankuro rose an eyebrow. "Mmhm." Temari, gently grabbed Kankuro by his collar, then suddenly shoved him in her room. He fell to the floor and hit his head on the side of her bed. "Ow! Damnit!" He cursed, cradling his head. "After you." Temari turned to Gaara giving him a smile. Gaara entered her room and sat on her bed. "Don't whine." Gaara glanced down at Kankuro, who just growled in response.

The devious blonde finally entered the room, closing the door behind her. Kankuro slowly looked up at her, still holding his skull. "We're gonna have to get rid of this." She said, and snatched the black thing that covered his head off. Kankuro frowned. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Getting rid of this stuff you don't need." Temari said calmly, tossing the hat behind her. She knelt and removed his shirt as well. Next on the list was his pants. "Drop 'em." Temari ordered. "Do I have to strip?" The brunette asked.

"Yep. Either you drop 'em or I will." Temari stated. "Besides it's nothing I haven't seen before." Kankuro grunted in response and slid his pants down to his ankles. "You know I actually kind of like the idea of you taking my pants off..." The puppet master said. Temari rolled her eyes, as Kankuro threw his pants to the side. Gaara was silently eying Kankuro up. For someone who was easy to get on the nerves, his build actually made up for everything else. Almost.

Temari was on her floor, which was now flooded with clothes. She was sorting through this and that, looking for something in particular. Kankuro caught Gaara's eye and smirked. "I'm not the only one that has to go through this." He said pulling Gaara up from the bed so that Gaara's back met Kankuro's chest. Kankuro dislodged the armor off of Gaara's chest and slid the younger boy's coat over his head. "Can I not get undressed on my own? Seems like both of you want to get me naked." The red head commented. Kankuro narrowed his eyes at him in a playful manner. "I haven't even touched you. Yet." Temari said, still digging through the mountain of clothing.

Kankuro's hand slyly grasped at the top of Gaara's trousers. Unsuspecting Gaara let out a small gasp. "Don't worry, I'm just takin 'em off." Kankuro chuckled, pulling Gaara's pants down and pulling them off. "Kankuro..." Gaara said, his voice as soft as ever. "Yeah...?" The older of the two responded. "I know you like touching me and all....but is this really necessary?" The young Kazekage asked, glancing up at Kankuro who still held him close though both of their clothes were discarded. "It was an urge." Kankuro replied, turning around and plopping on the bed, pulling Gaara with him.

Temari let out a relieved sigh. "Finally." She said and turned to the two. "I don't pay attention for like ten minutes and you two are over there doing things on my bed?" Kankuro had his arm around Gaara and had Gaara pulled in between his legs. They both actually looked quite settled, it wasn't out of the norm for them. "Don't worry we'll clean up." Kankuro joked. Temari twitched and tossed a pair of pants at both of them. She then tossed a few other items in their direction. "Get dressed into this. " She ordered.

Kankuro and Gaara both scanned through what they were holding. Temari had decided to let them dress themselves, even though they didn't get into their underwear the same way. The boys were too engrossed in their clothing to notice Temari stripping her clothes before them. In his armful Kankuro noticed a purple laced item. "What's this?" He muttered and pulled it out of the pile by its strap. It was one of Temari's bras. "Oh, I'm supposed to put this on?" Kankuro asked, waiting to catch Temari's attention. Temari looked up "Yea--what are you doing with that?!" She snatched her garment and struck Kankuro on the head. "Just..get ready." Temari said, storming off to the bathroom in her annoyance.

A few minutes later of the Sabaku boys getting dressed in the 'Temari-approved clothing' and also adding a few bits and pieces from the mountain of clothing still lying on the floor, they were dressed. Gaara was looking in the mirror at his new attire. He wore a long black leather trench coat. Under the coat was a deep red shirt that was cut out in various spots. Leaving Gaara's abdomen visible through several slashes. He loosely tied a black tie around his neck, which blended nicely and draped over his shirt. His baggy leather pants matched his trench coat, followed by the black boots he wore that laced with red strings.

Kankuro adorned an almost entire leather suit. His top was rather tight fitting, defining his chest. The sleeves were cut out and the neck of the shirt rose high almost like a turtleneck. His normal gloves were replaced by a pair of black fingerless gloves. And the puppet masters pants just so happened to match Gaara's, except Kankuro's had leather straps attaching his pants legs together in the back. The boots he wore were tipped with gray steel.

"Lookin good." Kankuro said to Gaara, his eyes running over Gaara's black and red clad form. "And you're actually looking better." Gaara replied. Kankuro smiled and ran his hands through his mass of brown hair. "It doesn't look so bad when you're not hiding your entire head, plus some....behind that odd head garment." Gaara commented. "Hey." Kankuro said feeling slightly defensive, he liked this new style that Temari quickly came up with at random, but he still felt attached to his old one. "I think we might have to start getting used to this." Gaara said, implying that Temari probably wasn't going to make this just a one-time event.

As if he spoke her up, Temari appeared out of the bathroom dressed in something they weren't accustomed, but they weren't complaining. The Sabaku girl was revealing over half of her legs and her thighs in a very short black denim mini skirt. Her purple top was cut very low and the straps that held it up crossed over her chest and tied behind her neck. She wore a jacket over it, which didn't help much at all. It was made out of the same black denim material as her skirt, but it only came down a bit past her breasts. It was a cropped jacket, half of a normal sized one. The boots she wore laced up to her knees and were a very lush purple. Temari spun around once and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you think?" She asked.

Her brothers were seemingly dumbfounded. Gaara was more quiet than usual and Kankuro was quiet for once. Kankuro was the first to break the silence. "It looks....awesome." He said. Temari grinned. "You like it Gaara?" She looked towards the redhead. Gaara nodded, still taking in the appearance. "You guys don't look so bad yourselves. I actually like it. A lot. Even yours Kankuro." Temari said, still smiling. "Heh." Kankuro chuckled, a smile slipping onto his face for having not been the one to receieve Temari's bad end for once.

Temari gazed at Kankuro, feeling something was missing. Then she realized his head was still bear. "I forgot one little thing." She bent over and grabbed something out of a pile and tossed it to Kankuro. It was a black beret. "A hat?" Gaara asked. "Not just any hat, a beret at that." Kankuro added. "Try it on." Temari urged. Kankuro put the beret on his head, adjusting it to his comfort level then frowned. Temari's first reaction was a laugh and a smirk even slipped on Gaara's lips. "It actually...." Gaara started. "Looks great." Temari finished. Kankuro felt a sense of joy from the recent compliments. Temari wasn't being in an easily irritable mood anymore, and Gaara had even let himself slip into the fun a bit, as he reached out a slightly tilted Kankuro's beret. "This 'makeover' actually turned out good on all of our parts." Kankuro said glancing over Temari's outfit, back to his own, and then Gaara's. Temari nodded, walking over to her two younger siblings and to their surprise--well at least Kankuro's- slid her each of her arms through one of theirs. "Now let's go out and show off." Temari said, leading the two out. "Heh, denim and leather. Who would've thought."

* * *

**  
A/N:** So, what'd you think? Reviews please!


	2. Her Satin Dreams

**Her Satin Dream**

* * *

**Pairing:** Gaara x Temari x Kankuro

**Theme:** #02 Satin Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. That right goes to Kishimoto-San.

**Warnings: **Incest. Rated...T material.

**Read and Review Please!**

* * *

_Temari couldn't be much happier. She didn't have much, but in her mind she had it all. Even though most people wouldn't be satisfied. Most people would hardly even understand._

_The blonde kunoichi would waltz into the Kazekage's office, checking up on Gaara like a normal elder sister would. Gaara, even if busy wouldn't go without giving her some regard. She would wait until he finished his work, he was a busy boy to still only be in his mid teens. She understood that, and she dropped her attitude for a moment and focused on what she knew was to come. She would sit in Gaara's inviting lap, when everyone had cleared the room and he told them they were not needed anymore._

_Gaara knew his sister well when it came to certain matters. He knew she enjoyed it when he leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips, the kiss being accepted and returned back. The kazekage made good effort to please Temari as they exchanged kisses and the kisses he gave where soon placed on her cheek, her neck, her collarbone, gradually falling lower. She would wrap her arms around his neck, allowing him to do as he pleased._

_The only other person granted to witness such things was Kankuro, who would often walk in unexpectedly. He usually didn't comment much when he did, though he would give them knowing looks. Of course every now and then there was the occasional jealousy of wanting to receive both siblings attention as well, which caused him to wander off elsewhere._

_Shortly afterwards while he was fiddling with his puppets, he would feel a pair of slender arms wrap around him and he would feel a head rest on his back. The touch generated more life than the puppet master's marionettes ever could. He would gently take the girl by the arm and spin her around in front of him. Temari would chuckle and smile at him as he held her close. She would soon find herself pinned against the wall, Kankuro firmly, but not roughly pinning one of her arms above her head. He wouldn't kiss her as lightly as Gaara had done not long before, but each kiss the brunette gave left her craving for more. Their tongues would have it out in a battle for dominance, steamed by the passion of a man and the passion of one who's older. Half of the time Kankuro would let Temari win and just feign his annoyance, but he really carried a smile on the inside._

_Yes, it was grand indeed. Each sibling enjoyed it, though they expressed it in their own way. Temari didn't want it to end._

_The blonde's eyes fluttered open and she stared at her pale ceiling. "A dream?" She muttered. She rolled over not wanting to think of it as such, it was to good to let go. She wanted to continue reflecting to continue imagining they were still happening. She glanced over and saw two familiar figures. Gaara and Kankuro were standing at her doorway, backs facing her. She smiled. "You know I didn't invite you in here." She joked. They both slowly looked back at her and she'd get the reaction she expected. Then right before her eyes, they slowly stared to fade._

_Her eyes widened with confusion and fear. "Wait! Come back!" She exclaimed to no avail. She got up from her bed and ran over to the two and grasped what she could of them. So soft they were. So comfortable. Yet, they still faded. "Gaara! Kankuro!" She cried, clenching her fists her head dropping. Why did they leave? Why was she all alone? They were all she had, and she let them vanish right before her eyes. It was like a nightmare._

Temari's eyes opened and her vision was blurred by something red in front of her face. It was a pillow. She was clinging to the soft satin fabric for dear life it seemed. It was so soft. Like Gaara and Kankuro had been in her dream. She let out a whine, trying not to cry out. She was actually freightened. Her, Temari no Sabaku was freightened, and by a dream at that--no it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

Temari tightened her grip on the pillow, it was then she had a sudden instinct to look beside her. Gaara lay there. Seemingly asleep, his pale features looking ever so soft. Temari gasped not expecting the boy clad in only his boxers and a matching T-shirt to be there. Her hand slowly reached out to him, wanting proof that this wasn't another dream her mind was playing on her to cause her torture.

Softness. Her hand touched the softness of Gaara's flesh. It was so real she even felt the warmth. Not a dream this time. Gaara though asleep, his senses were still sharp and his eyes shot open as soon as Temari's hand met his cheek. "Temari?" He asked, a slight tone of worry in his voice. "What's the matter?" He questioned. Temari shook her head, her face glistened a bit from a single tear that had rolled down her check. "Nothing. Just a bad dream is all." She reassured.

Temari felt a pair of hands behind her wrap around her waist and pull her close. Temari let out another gasp as she was snuggled against a familiar bare chest. "I thought you were asleep." Gaara said. "I was but how could I not wake up with Temari over here shaking like she was freezing to death." Kankuro's voice brushed against Temari's ear. Truth was, Temari had been shaking out of fear and Gaara had seemed to sense that. "You're here too?" The girl asked. "Too? You know considering you were asleep in Gaara's bed, you should've expected him to be here and well I just decided to come along too." The marionette lover replied.

Temari sighed and suddenly burst out with something unexpected. "Don't...go anywhere." She said, her voice shaky with what seemed like anger and sadness. "Hm." Gaara replied, actually understanding her random demand. He had simply put her actions together. Her apparent fear and worry she had when she had woke up, put together with her body language, and a bit of intuition it wasn't hard for the Kazekage to come to a conclusion why she was like that. "And why would I do that?" Kankuro asked, putting a finger under Temari's chin and turning her head towards him. Temari didn't respond, her expression just softened to relief. Kankuro smiled at her and leaned down kissing her lightly on the lips. "We're here to stay." He added. This was it. She felt the softness engulf her heart. She saw the beauty. Though this was reality, this was her 'satin dream'.


	3. Drunken Pleasure

**Druken Pleasure**

* * *

**Pairing:** Gaara x Temari x Kankuro

**Theme: **#03 Fishnet Stockings and Red Panties

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. That right belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Warnings:** Rated M material! Smutt/Lemon scenes! Adult situations. Sandcest (Duh).

* * *

Eyes followed the blonde girl wherever she walked. As soon as she passed by, heads were turned in her direction. They would stare at her very skimpy attire and oogle at all she revealed. Only a select few took the time to take in the girl's face. If most wouldn't have been focused on one part of her body, they would have realized the girl was the Kazekage's older sister who was dressed in such a promiscuous way.

She walked with a feminine swagger due to the heels she wore, but she also staggered quite a bit like a drunken woman. The old saying if it walks like a duck and quacks like one, then it must be one, applied in this situation. She stammered like a drunk and that's indeed what she was at the moment. Even taken and married men had to be reprimanded by their partners because of their oh so obvious interest in the teen girl clad in a skimpy red dress. The dress she wore fell about thirteen inches above the knee. That was almost more than revealing and to make matters worse it only hung on Temari's shoulder by one strap, increasing the view of her womanly features.

Temari was greeted at her door by Kankuro who took one look at her and could tell she was intoxicated. "Ah....you've been drinking." He said. Temari let out a giggle. "Only a little....just a bit." She grinned at him and stumbled into the house, Kankuro held out his arms and caught her. He looked behind her through the still open door and saw that people had stopped going about their business and were observing Temari's little situation.

The brown haired shinobi growled and used his foot to kick the door shut. "Kankurooo." Temari said in an attempt of cooing, but it turned into a slurr. Kankuro's eyes roamed down, scanning her outfit. 'Damn.' He thought when he saw the skimpy dress, paired with fishnets and red heels. "You probably shouldn't have went out like that..." Kankuro said frowning. "Aww, but you don't like how I look? How do I look?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Kankuro's neck. "You look..... " Kankuro began, but really didn't want to finish. "Like a prostitute." A voice said from the kitchen. Both Sabaku looked over to see Gaara leaned against the kitchen doorway. "Gaara-kun that's meean." Temari pouted. "It's only the truth." Gaara defended. "And I missed you Gaara. You were so busy before I left I didn't get to see you."

Temari turned back to Kankuro. "Take me to bed." She suddenly demanded. Well that was one thing that hadn't changed in her drunken state, her urge to demand. "Huh?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "I'm tired." Temari said, which was actually a lie.

"Fine." Kankuro gave in, taking her by the hand and leading her up the stairs. Though, instead of taking her to his room, like she thought he would, he took her to her own. The blonde looked a bit surprised but didn't object, even when Kankuro basically threw her onto the bed. Doing so caused her dress to rise up. It was then that Kankuro came to a surprising realization. Temari was wearing no underwear.

Kankuro blushed slightly at the sudden revelation. He shook his head to clear it and glanced down. It was then he noticed a piece of red fabric lying on her floor. Before he could go investigate, Gaara who had just walked in the room picked it up. It was a pair of red panties with a black bow on the front that matched Temari's dress. "Underwear?" The red head asked. Temari gasped and instead of reprimanding him for touching her undergarmets she giggled. "So that's what I forgot." She smiled.

Kankuro stared at her in shock. Temari kicked off her heels and slipped out of her dress, tossing it in kankuro's direction. Kankuro's face made contact with the soft fabric, and he removed it staring at it. He couldn't believe this was a dress. It looked so much like a long shirt. Much too short.

"Gaara." Temari called. Gaara looked over at his sister, letting the undergarment in his hands drop to the floor. "Come here." Temari giggled. The Kazekage did as asked, curiously walking over to Temari. The girl wrapped her arms around him and suddenly pulled him down onto the bed as well. Gaara fell on top of Temari staring at her with surprise. She gently tugged his head down close to hers and closed the distance with a kiss. Another surprise for Gaara, but he only complied and kissed her back. Temari broke the kiss and then placed another on Gaara's throat. Right on the location of his adam's apple which, caused Gaara to tilt his head back from the sudden, but pleasurable act. Temari continued to place soft, hot kisses on the younger shinobi's neck. She ran a hand across his chest, and discovered he wasn't wearing a shirt under his trench coat. She pushed it off of his shoulders and he simply shrugged it off.

Kankuro, during this entire ordeal that seemed to happen so suddenly-- do to Temari's deviousness--was at a loss for words. All he could do was stare. Gaara initiated the kiss this time around, their tongues entertwining with one another. Temari smirked consciously and trailed one of her hands further down Gaara's chest, down his stomach and to the waist of his pants. Temari gently bit Gaara's tongue causing a muffled sound from the boy. She trailed her finger along his waist line and started lightly tugging at his pants, suggesting they be removed. Gaara pulled away to catch his breath and took that moment to rid himself of his pants.

Kankuro continued to watch. He watched every moment, every turn, every kiss, and every contact. He had long since closed the door for insecurity reasons. He leaned himself against the wall, getting prepared to be even more 'entertained'. Gaara slipped a couple of fingers behind Temari's back and undid her bra, taking it off of her and casually dropping it on the floor. The only thing that Temari wore now where her fishnets. Gaara stared down at Temari, but his eyes wandered from her eyes down to her nicely shaped and quite perky mounds. She grabbed one of his soft hands and placed it on her chest, slowly moving it across her chest, down to her breasts, her stomach, and stopping just before her waistline ended. Temari shut her eyes and let out a deep sigh from the warmth of the boy's hand.

"Still one thing left." Temari said, tugging at Gaara's boxers. "Well then fix it." Gaara replied, smirking at her. Temari giggled and removed his boxers, and at the same time Gaara's removed her stockings. Not caring if Temari's floor gets littered with clothes, the garmets where thrown aside. Gaara's slick, hard, length was revealed for all to gaze at. Well, only Temari and Kankuro but it was still a sight. A sight that turned Kankuro on even more.

Kankuro let out a growl, watching this was simply to agonizing. He had found that he was quite...happy about the whole ordeal quite some time ago. And it was evident by the straining bulge in his pants. Temari was able to pull her gaze away from Gaara's manhood and glanced over at Kankuro. She let out a laugh, noticing his quite bothered state. "Kankuro..." She cooed. "What?" He asked quite irritably. "Come over here." She said, using the same line that caught Gaara.

The puppet master did as told and walked over to the bed. "It's not as much fun...without you." She smiled. Kankuro looked slightly taken back but then chuckled. "Heh." Temari attempted to pull Kankuro down onto the bed by his trousers, but the most she succeeded in was undressing the boy. Kankuro blushed, stepping out of the pants that were an annoyance sitting around his ankles.

Temari let out a moan, due to one of Gaara's actions. He bit one of the perky nipples that looked oh so tempting. The moan turned both boys on, Kankuro having been restraining himself took off his top and climbed onto the bed. He gabbed Temari by the waist and pulled her up, moving her to his lap. That caused a slight whine from them both. Temari could feel the heat from Kankuro's erection.

Kankuro leaned over and bit Temari's neck, in a rather firm manner. Temari let out a gasp as Kankuro started to suck on her neck leaving a mark. The other boy went back to planting kisses on Temari's body. He kissed her collar bone, while Kankuro ravaged her neck. Gaara moved his kisses down past her breasts to her navel, and lightly licked the belly button. Temari arched her back out of reflex and tossed her head back. Kankuro took this moment to move from her neck to her mouth. He claimed her mouth with little hesitance and much force. Temari started to wage a tongue battle with him but he wasn't going to let her win. He slinked a hand in front of her and squeezed one of her breasts. The kunoichi moaned into his mouth-- causing Kankuro to win the tongue war-- but also squeeze her breast even more, pressing his thumb against her nipple. This time Temari pulled away from Kankuro and muffled her moan. But muffled or not it was still evident and the two boys couldn't take much more. "Temari..." Gaara whispered. "You don't need to ask..." The girl giggled, still in her drunken state.

Gaara placed himself at Temari's entrance and slowly slid himself inside. It was Gaara's turn to let out a moan. It sent shivers up the other's spine. Gaara slowly slid out and then pushed back in but this time, a bit roughly. He placed his hands on Temari's thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. He then braced his hands on each side of her and began to slowly thrust inside of her. With each thrust he only pulled out halfway, but thrust back in deeply. Temari let out a moan each time Gaara entered her. Craving more, Temari tightened her legs around Gaara's waist and pulled him even closer. Gaara took that as an open invitation to dish out more.

Meanwhile, Kankuro focused his lips on a new target. Temari's breast. Kankuro lightly licked Temari's nipple. He teased her by grazing the underside of his tongue across it. He licked in a slow motion circle, back and forth. The puppet master shinobi kissed the pink perk. Each kiss ending with a short, but evident suckle. Not long after, during mid tease, he suddenly took the nipple into his mouth and started to suck. The suckling was rather harsh, Kankuro seemed like he was a baby fighting over breast milk.

Gaara had sped his pace. This time thrusting fast, hard, and aiming to hit the right spot. Each thrust was in a fluid motion, and each went deeper and deeper. Moans were escaping from both the red head and the blonde. It was hot. No-- more than hot. Temari's core seemed to be burning. And every other thrust it pulsated, sending shivers up Gaara's spine. Soon Gaara was getting lost in the pleasure. Gaara's manhood filled Temari every thrust, somehow hitting the right spot every time. It felt like pure ecstacy. Gaara continued without pause, soon getting even faster. The thrusts became so deep, that Gaara's length was engulfed each and every time. Temari's body shook with the force given from the red head shinobi. The single breast that was currently unattended by Kankuro's mouth bounced after each thrust.

Kankuro knew it wouldn't last very much longer. So he positioned himself under Temari and layed Temari on his chest, slowly sliding into her backside so he wouldn't cause her too much pain. He started at a slow pace, his one thrust matching Gaara's every two. Temari bit her lip now, drawing blood. When kankuro felt like she had loosened enough for comfort he placed his hands on her waist, and to Temari's despair--well despair that turned into pleasure-- He increased his thrusts to the pace of Gaara's.

Temari was now letting out deep throaty moans with each thrust. She moved her hips ever so slightly, meeting with both men's thrusts.

Her core and her prostate were hit at the exact same time. Both stimulating the most pleasurable spot they could find. Gaara's breath hit Temari's ear and Kankuro's grazed against her neck. Kankuro's panting became ever heavier when Gaara's thrusts became even harder, causing Temari to slid down upon his length. Temari was at the point where she was almost screaming. It only made her screams increase more, because Kankuro, like Gaara favored the even faster pace. The puppet master let out a rather load moan, right in Temari's ear.

"Gaara....Kankuro." She muttered, her voice weak from straining. She wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck, pulling him as close as she could. Gaara let a soft moan escape, causing Temari to moan in return. Before Temari knew it, her grasp on him was broken as the shinobi quickly removed himself from Temari and fell onto the bed on his back.

Barely a second later Gaara's length and thighs were covered with a warm, sticky, white liquid. He let out a long sigh and rolled onto his side, silently watching the other two. Kankuro on the other hand was still going strong. He pushed Temari onto her knees and continued to plunge inside of her. With one hand around her waist, the other slyly made its way to her core. Two fingers rubbing her clit, feeling the wet juices before they were shoved in. There was one thing about being a puppet master that benefited him with more than just fighting. He had very skilled fingers. "Kankuro.....!" Temari moaned his name. "Temari...why are you so damn tight?" Kankuro blantantly asked. He let out a small growl of frustration. His fingers moved in and out, scissoring as wide and as deep as his fingers would reach. Not long after he felt Temari's walls start to tighten, clenching around his fingers and his manhood. "Temari!" He breathed against her neck. He knew that sign well and inserted a third finger to quickly finish the process. Kankuro removed his manhood as he came to an end and orgasmed. But continued his ravage using his fingers, thrusting them as deeply as he could, and only two thrusts later his fingers were covered with a very warm,clear substance.

Kankuro fell onto his back, smiling and brought the fingers to his mouth, licking them clean. Temari turned around and gazed at him, then gave a glance at Gaara. She let out a almost breathless sigh and weakly collapsed on top of the brunette. Kankuro looked over at Gaara and smiled, who smirked in return. "Get over here." The older brother instructed. "Hm." Gaara almost chuckled and lifted himself up, moving next to Kankuro. To Gaara's surprise Kankuro wrapped an arm around Temari and the other around Gaara, pulling Gaara close to his side. Gaara didn't complain though as Kankuro leaned over and lightly kissed him. "I taste Temari." Gaara smirked as he pulled away. "Funny what fishnets can do to a guy." Kankuro laughed. Both Sabaku men looked up at Temari, to find her already fast asleep.

* * *

  
**A/N: **Well. Steamed enough? What do you think? Yay? Nay? Continue? Discontinue?


End file.
